


Some Dreams Come True, Some Do Not

by King_Of_Trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Happy birthday Ouma, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm also really sorry Ouma, I'm sorry for updating only to write this, I've only finished chapter one I'm sorry, Kinda for Ouma's birthday, M/M, Minor spoilers about the characters/not death or plot spoilers, Momota is a lovable dork though, Please Don't Kill Me, Very OOC, like very ooc I'm not nearly finished with the game, non despair au??, very angsty oh geez, you too Momota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Not every dream can come true, and Ouma knew now that he should have known that from the start.





	Some Dreams Come True, Some Do Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> Hi! I'm back to writing! Summer is here and I am ready to finally sit down and update my stories and finally write without any school work to worry about!  
> I will be updating with Fly On The Wall(Haikyuu Dark Royalty) in time so I apologize for not updating it in a while I've just been so busy and stressed with school ahh.  
> Anyways, as for this story, I have been dragged back into Dangan Ronpa hell thanks to the new game, v3, coming out. I originally wanted to write a story where my sons could just live happily ever after together, but.., that didn't happen as you can tell...  
> Also it just happened to be Ouma's birthday on the day I'm publishing this which is pretty cool.  
> Enjoy(?)!

_“Kaito?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Is there something you want to do before you die?” he could feel the other male tense slightly at the word “die”, and he would not admit it, but it hurt to ask the question as well. They only had such a short time together according to Momota’s estimated life span. That very idea could bring Ouma to tears. Genuine tears, tears he refused to admit as truth._

_“I'd like to go to space,” the taller male laughed. “But I don't have enough time to look forward to that, huh?”_

_Ouma frowned and sat up from his laying down position next to Momota. That was not a genuine answer, Ouma knew that. Momota also sat up, looking at the smaller male with glistening confusion in his curious eyes. The taller male opened his mouth, ready to ask a question. However, Ouma was quick to speak up before he could._

_“What do you_ **_really_ ** _want?” he asked once again. This time, he was dead serious, an eerie tone coming from Ouma._

_However, Momota laughed at the question as if it was a light hearted question. He laughed at it as if Ouma was being cute for asking such a question, and that did not sit well with Ouma at all. The smaller male opened his mouth to ask again, this time much more forceful, but Momota raised his hand to stop him, a movement meaning he would answer._

_“It's kind of stupid to be honest, besides, it won't happen either I doubt,” he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “But you never really know. Maybe a miracle will happen and I'll suddenly live a normal life, or maybe I'll live ten more years. So, I guess I can't cross it off, right?” The purple haired teen bit his lip lightly as he turned his gaze away from Ouma and to the night sky. “I'd like to get married, you know? Maybe even have a family. It sounds pretty cheesy, but it's another dream.”_

_The smaller male’s eyes widened as he listened, not once did he expect that of all things to he the answer. He bowed his head, trying to find something to say, carefully picking his words to answer Momota's confession. His_ **_boyfriend's_ ** _confession._

_“You don't have to answer, Kokichi. It's fine. Marriage is a bit impossible for me at the moment, but I'll keep dreaming. You keep dreaming too, alright? I know you've got some dreams no matter how bad you try to make yourself out to be,” Momota laughed again. The larger male then wrapped his arms around Ouma and pulled the two of them back down in the grass. “Besides, who needs marriage when I've got you to watch my back?”_

***

Momota Kaito, the carefree dreamer of the class. He had a dream to become an astronaut, to go to space and to see the universe from outside of earth. Dreaming was something he exceeded in. Even if he was a bit hot headed at times and easy to annoy, he somehow fell in love with the very person who annoyed him purposefully.

Ouma Kokichi, the manipulative liar of the class. He was a leader, a considerably good one too. However, he was hated within the classroom. Why? It was rather obvious. He enjoyed getting under people's skin. He annoyed Momota purposefully, constantly pushing his buttons, constantly looking for a weak spot. How he fell in love, no one knew. But Momota instantly became his own weak spot.

Together they could rule the world, how Ouma would put it, and the universe, how Momota would put it. They did get into arguments and fights, and there were times where they were bitter towards each other, but that did not mean that there were not times where they were all over each other and they could not care less about who saw them.

At their high points they ruled the world together. At their low points it was the end of the world. It worked like that, that was how it was suppose to be. There was not suppose to only be one. There were suppose to be two. They were suppose to rule the world _together_ , they could not just leave one to rule by himself. All alone. Without a partner. A lonely king.

How _pathetic_.

He took a deep breath, clenching the small box in his hand as he watched the scene play out for a few passing moments. Everything was chaotic. There were doctors everywhere and nobody would tell him what was happening. He prayed it was not _him_ , that _he_ was not the source of all this chaos. But, something told him he was.

He darted from room to room, ignoring the yells of the doctors and nurses as they too rushed to one specific room. _That_ room.

He followed them and pushed his way through the crowd. The small teenager peeked his head into every room, being sure he did not accidentally pass the room, especially if they switched rooms of the patients because of such an incident.

_“Sir! Stop!”_

Doctors yelled at him, tried to pull him back, but he would become violent if they dared to stop him.

***

_They were stargazing again, it was something they did practically every night. It was something that Momota enjoyed, and Ouma did not mind stargazing at night, although it could get rather boring._

_“Do you see anything that’s different tonight?” Ouma asked, observing the jittery, yet excited movements Momota made from time to time. His dark eyes averted from the sky and focused on the purple haired male. “Anything out of the ordinary?”_

_Momota smiled, not looking at Ouma as he opened his mouth to speak. “I have this feeling that something is going to happen tonight. I don’t know what, but something is going to happen,” he answered. His purple eyes never once looked away from the sky, as if he was waiting for something._

_Confused, but also not all that interested, Ouma sighed and looked back to the night sky. He nuzzled his cheek into the taller male’s shoulder, waiting for something to happen, anything. The two of them were laying in the grass again, as they did the night before, and the night before that. Tiredly, Ouma’s eyes began to close before Momota’s body underneath him jerked a bit._

_Startled, and quite honestly worried, Ouma instantly opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes were wide, looking at Momota. “Kait-”_

_“Did you see it?” Momota grinned._

_Ouma blinked. The other male appeared fine, so why did he jerk up in such a strange way? It did not take long for Ouma to read Momota’s excited expression to figure out what it was, nor did it take long for Momota to speak up and explain what he saw._

_“The shooting star, did you see it?”_

_A shooting star? Ouma looked back up at the sky, a grin forming on his lips. A shooting star? “Aren’t you suppose to make a wish on those things?”_

_Momota laughed a bit at his question. “Yeah, but you have to see it, Kokichi. You didn’t see it,” he pulled himself up into a sitting position._

_The smaller teenager childishly puffed out his cheeks. “So? I can't make a wish even though I know it went by?”_

_“No, you can't,” Momota grinned, amused by the change of their positions. Normally it was Ouma who was teasing him._

_“Fine,” the smaller grumbled before flopping back on top of his boyfriend. “But you can make a wish? I see how it is,” he pouted._

_“Hey, you're the one who missed it,” Ouma could practically see the eye roll Momota gave him even without looking at him._

_“Whatever, make your wish,” Ouma said muffled as he buried his face in Momota’s shoulder._

_A moment of silence passed. And then another, and another. How long did it take to make a wish? Ouma raised his head a little bit with one eye open, watching his boyfriend as the other continued to stare at the sky. Ouma wondered if he already made the wish, he wondered what it was._

_He allowed another moment to pass before speaking up._

_“So, what did you wish for?”_

_“Like I'd tell you,” the other snorted._

_Ouma pouted, eyes watering. “B-but.., Kaito-”_

_“Not gonna work,” Momota mused._

_Ouma huffed and laid back down. “I'm bored,” he complained. “And tired.”_

_Momota remained silent and Ouma frowned._

_“Kaito!” he drew out his name annoyingly, but Momota did not make a sound. Confused, Ouma sat up and looked at the taller male._

_It was then that he noticed the sudden slowing in his breathing, his uneven breathing. Ouma instantly froze, eyes wide. “Kaito?” he whispered. Almost immediately after his momentary daze he struggled to pull the taller male up into a sitting position, anything to get his breathing back to normal. Unfortunately, Ouma knew very little of his condition, not even the doctors knew what was wrong._

_Once Momota was in a sitting up position, his breathing seemed to slowly begin to even out. The weight was rather difficult and awkward for Ouma to be holding up, their heights and body shapes were so different._

_It was short and sudden, but the mysterious breathing problem went away almost as sudden as it had come. And with Momota’s help, Ouma was able to help the other teenager into the house and to his bed._

_Ouma then went back outside to grab Momota’s jacket which they left stranded in the grass. The smaller teen picked up the jacket and glanced back at the night sky and the stars they had just been watching moments ago._

_And, as if right on cue, a streak of light shot across the night sky. Ouma’s eyes widened like saucers, continuing to stare up at the sky. A shooting star?_

_Did this mean he could make a wish now?_

_The small male clenched the jacket he held tightly, bringing it up to cover his face just in case._

_Please let Kaito get better._

***

When Ouma cried, the tears were never genuine. It earned him his ‘cold’ and ‘insensitive’ reputation, and it was the reason he had so little friends. He was cold, insensitive, and manipulative. Momota’s friends were so critical of him, some even threatening, but that never scared him.

What did scare him was the death of his family which included DICE and Momota Kaito. He would give his life to keep them safe, no matter how many times he was called insensitive and uncaring.

He could not speak as his eyes fell upon the male laying on the hospital bed. His hands trembled as he desperately clung to the small box in them. He took one step forward, and another, and another, and he continued until he was centimeters away from the bed.

The taller male looked so peaceful in that position, so innocent. At first glance it would appear that he was just simply sleeping happily, in a dream world only he could think of, he was always a creative and imaginative person.

Ouma bowed his head, looking down at the small box. He could feel his body choke as tears seemed to spill out of his watery eyes. He sniffled, trying his best to hold back as he opened the box to look at the silver ring within the box.

He was too late.

The purple haired male brought a hand to his face to cover it, giving into the true emotions.

His tears were not lies, he was not faking it, no matter how much he wished he was. His breathing hitched, and his knees felt weak. He was so damn weak.

A shaky, tear-soaked hand pulled away from his face and fell upon Momota's hand which peeked out of the white hospital sheets. The other hand continued to hold the box containing the ring he had bought for the now deceased male.

He stayed like that for hours. The doctors and nurses tried to politely ask him to leave the room multiple times, but who had the heart to forcefully pull away a grieving teenage boy from his friend? The answer is no one. Ouma was left like that, a grieving mess until he eventually passed out from exhaustion.

_I guess not every dream can come true, huh Kaito?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'll try to write happy Dangan Ronpa stories in the future please forgive me ahh.


End file.
